Je n'ai pas courut assez loin
by Nahamy
Summary: Harry a courut pour fuir son passé mais aujourd'hui alors qu'il vit avec les G-boys sont passé le rattrape. X-over avec gundam wing CHAPITRE 7 Quatre séduit LEMON
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : bah moi Nahamy  
  
Genre : euh futur slash 2+.. Et 07+.. //parole// parlant du passé  
  
Titre : Je n'ai pas courut assez loin.  
  
L'adolescent contempla d'un regard vide la base militaire de Oz exploser, après que lui et son coéquipier leur est gentiment poser quelque bombe dans leur si précieuse base. La mort encore. Toute sa vie il avait été entouré par la mort, après tout n'était il pas celui qui avait survécut ? Oui il l'était mais s'était il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque où Poudlard était pour lui un semblant de chez soi et non une prison.  
  
- Eh man tu viens ?  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux aile de corbeau se retourna vers son compagnon d'armes, cheveu châtain réunis en une longue natte et des yeux améthyste, lui aussi était lié à la mort. Peut être était ce pour ça que quand il a rejoint cet étrange groupe de combattant c'est à lui qu'il c'est immédiatement lié, parce que lui aussi avait vécu entouré de la belle faucheuse. Aujourd'hui encore après plus de deux ans, cela le faisait rire, d'avoir repris goût à la vie au coté de Shinigami et de ces compagnons d'armes.  
  
- Harry tu te réveil, Heero va encore râler si on est en retard.  
  
- T'as raison Duo, rentrons.  
  
Les deux adolescents montèrent dans leur gundam et rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois les gundams rangeaient, le rapport tapait, et leurs estomacs remplis, les deux amis regagnèrent leur chambre pour un repos bien mérité.  
  
- Bonne nuit Duo.  
  
- Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Harry lui sourit et rentra dans sa chambre, il prit une bonne douche et s'allongea sur son lit laissant ses pensées vagabondaient sur son passé.  
  
//Flash back.  
  
Il était là, immobile au milieu de la grande salle, les regards de toute l'école braquer sur lui, des regards de haine, des regards déçus. Un élève avait était retrouver mort dans l'école et toutes les preuves montraient que le meurtrier était Harry Potter. Il avait beau se défendre, jurer de se n'était pas lui, personne ne l'avait crut, ni Dumbledore, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Sirius. Pourtant il avait penser que lui au moins le croirez, lui qui avait fait à tors 12ans à Azkaban, mais non. Il avait sentis une fureur noire montée en lui, telle qu'il n'en n'avait jamais ressentie, sa magie avait explosé envoyant voler toutes les personnes autour de lui se cogner contre les murs. Et il avait courut, courut droit devant lui pour fuir cette vie, cette société qui l'avait considérer en héros toute sa vie et qui aujourd'hui le renier. Quelque temps plus tard il avait rencontré un certain professeur G qui lui avait expliqué la situation vis-à-vis d'Oz, les techniques de combat moldus qu'on lui avait enseigné à Poudlard pour se défendre avait intéresser cet homme, il avait suivit un entraînement. Et aujourd'hui il était Harry Potter pilote numéro 7 du gundam Wizard.// Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et la tête de Quatre apparut.  
  
- Désolé de te déranger mais Heero a reçut une nouvelle mission pour nous six et il nous attend en bas.  
  
Harry rejoint le pilote de Sandrock et ils rejoignirent les autres en bas, assis dans le salon ils attendaient.  
  
- La mission n'est pas très claire, nous aurons plus de précision plus tard. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on va devoir protéger une école du nom de Poudlard.  
  
Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il devint plus pâle qu'un mort, une seul pensé le traversa avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, c'est qu'il n'avait pas courut assez loin. 


	2. On rentre

//parole faisant référence au passé//  
  
On rentre.  
  
Harry repris lentement connaissance mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux. Il chercha se qui avait put produire son évanouissement, pas sa cicatrice, depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde de la magie, celle-ci était beaucoup moins douloureuse. MAGIE, POUDLARD, protéger Poudlard. Le souvenir lui revint et il se redressa d'un bond.  
  
- Yo man tu m'as fait peur. Ça va ?  
  
Mais Harry n'entendit pas un seul mot que prononça Duo, un seul résonné dans sa tête comme une litanie obsédante. POUDLARD, POUDLARD, POUDLARD, et des images se superposèrent au mot.  
  
// Ron et Hermione riant au coin du feu dans la salle commune de Griffondor/Sirius le serrant contre lui, lui disant qu'il ressemblait à James/Dumbledore le regard pétillant de celui qui connaît une chose fort drôle que tous ignore/deux yeux rouge avec les pupilles en feinte comme un serpent, peau blanche transparente/Le Seigneur des Ténèbres/Lord Voldemort/meurtre de ces parents/meurtre de Cédric/meurtre d'un innocent/regard bleu rempli de déception/Sirius le repoussant/regard de haine de Ron et Hermione/haine de tout poudlard/fuite de poudlard/rencontre avec G/nouvelle vie avec Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei/MISSION/MISSION/PROTEGER POUDLARD//  
  
Harry se mit à rire d'un rire totalement hystérique, 3ans qu'il avait fuit, 3ans qu'il tentait de tout oublier, 3ans qu'il avait fuit sa famille pour en trouver une autre, 3ans qu'il s'était construit des barrières solides pour se protéger et aujourd'hui un simple ordre de mission et elles éclataient, sa vie qu'il croyait avoir fuit définitivement le rattraper à nouveau. Pendant 3ans il avait été Harry, juste Harry et à présent il devait redevenir Harry Potter à cause de deux mots : PROTEGER POUDLARD. Son rire redoubla incapable se s'arrêter jusqu'à que Heero lui donne une grande claque sur la joue pour le calmer. Le survivant se calma et regarda ses amis honteux.  
  
- Euh, je, euh excusez moi j'ai comme qui dirais pété un câble.  
  
- C'est pas grave mon pote. Mais, euh, tu peux nous expliquer ? Enfin si tu veux.  
  
- Et bien, euh disons qu'un certains événements de mon passé viennent de me rattraper.  
  
- Comme ?  
  
- Tu deviens curieux Hee-chan.  
  
- La ferme Duo ! Alors ?  
  
- Poudlard.  
  
- L'école que nous devons protéger ?  
  
- Oui, c'est là que je faisais mes études avant de rencontrer G et que je vous rejoigne.  
  
- Tu connais donc cette école.  
  
- De fond en comble oui.  
  
- Bien cela sera utile pour la mission.  
  
- On part quand Hee-chan ?  
  
- Et bien j'ai pas tout compris, on doit prendre le Poudlard express demain à la gare de Londres à 10H  
  
- Je ne vois pas se qu'il y a d'étrange Yui.  
  
- La voie est la 9 ¾ ça n'existe pas la voie 9 ¾.  
  
- Si, intervint Harry, je vous montrerais.  
  
- très bien, tout le monde au lit, debout 8h demain.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea comme un automate vers sa chambre, demain il prendrai à nouveau la locomotive rouge et noire qui le conduirai vers un lieu où le considérait comme un assassin. Sa nuit fut peuplée de rêve- souvenir de Poudlard, et c'est un Harry les yeux cernés et fatigué que les G-boys rencontrèrent au petit déjeuner. Le repas et le voyage se fit dans un silence le plus total, aucun n'osant prendre la parole voyant que leur ami était en prise avec des démons intérieurs. A 9h45 ils arrivèrent à la gare de Londres presque déserte, Harry les entraîna antre les voies 9 et 10, il prit la main de Duo et le poussa vers le mur où il disparut.  
  
- Mais comment ?  
  
- C'est magique Quatre, la voie 9 ¾ se trouve derrière ce mur, vas y passe.  
  
Hésitant ils passèrent la porte avec un air d'étonnement sur le visage (même iceberg man 1 et 2)  
  
- Mais comment ? demande Duo (y a de l'échos ici)  
  
- c'est magique.  
  
- ça n'existe pas la magie !  
  
- C'est ce que le ministère de la magie fait croire aux moldus Quatre, pour que nous soyons en paix, enfin entre nous.  
  
- Moldu ?  
  
- Personne dépourvue de pouvoir magique.  
  
- Attend Poudlard est une école de magie ?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Tu y a fait tes études ?  
  
- oui  
  
-Mais alors tu es un sorcier ?  
  
Harry regarda Duo en souriant, sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers les sacs des G-boys « Wingardium Leviosa ». Lentement il dirigea leurs affaires vers un compartiment du train. Il se sentait euphorique de sentir à nouveau sa magie couler dans ses veines, de la voir à l'action cela lui avait vraiment manqué il s'en rendait compte à présent.  
  
- Potter pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?  
  
- Parce que je pensais avoir enterrer cette partie de moi Fei.  
  
Et c'est le regard légèrement voilé qu'il monta dans le train. Les autres le suivirent et le trajet passa très vite, Duo et quatre l'interrogeant sur la vie des sorciers, Trowa sur les animaux qu'il y avait dans la foret interdite et Heero sur la protection de Poudlard. Wufei resta silencieux, contemplant le paysage mais Harry se doutait que ça tête devait être en ébullition, toute son enfance avait été entouré de mythe sur la magie et les dragons, il avait toujours crut que cela était des histoires pour enfants et aujourd'hui il découvrait que ce monde existait. Il arrivèrent tard dans la soirée à la gare de Pré-au-lard où une calèche tirait par deux sombrals les attendait. Trowa s'approcha de ces étonnantes créatures et les contempla émerveillé.  
  
- Ce sont des sombrals, beaucoup de sorciers pensent qu'ils portent malheur.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Ces créatures sont magnifiques.  
  
- Parce que seul les personnes qui ont vue quelqu'un mourir peuvent voir ces animaux.  
  
Ces paroles jetèrent un froid sur le groupe, Harry remonta la capuche de son sweet noir afin que son visage soit entièrement dissimulé et monta dans la calèche. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre et l'attelage se mit en marche. Bientôt des lumières apparurent dans la nuit, ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et restèrent muet de stupeur, Harry se sentit nostalgique en le revoyant. Poudlard se dressait là fier et majestueux comme il l'avait toujours été, ses lumières allumées, son lac étincelant sous la pleine lune. Il était digne des châteaux de conte de fée.  
  
- Bienvenue à poudlard mes amis, il ne put s'empêché d'ajouter à basse, bienvenue dans le cauchemar de ma vie.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2.  
  
Avis à tous, je veux faire de cette fic un slash, mais j'hésite encore sur les couples, dite se qui vous ferrez plaisir, il y a les G-boys, Harry et draco il ne faut pas l'oublier, tout les pilots ne doivent pas obligatoirement être caser. Donnez moi votre avis et je verrais. Bisous. 


	3. A la maison

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : les 4° tomes  
  
Paroles en italique pensé de harrry  
  
Je mets les premières lettres des prénoms des personnages qui parlent pour pas vous perdre.  
  
01 Heero A D Albus Dumbledore  
  
02 Duo Se Severus Snape  
  
03 Trowa Si Sirius Black  
  
04 Quatre  
  
05 Wufei  
  
06 Harry  
  
Chapitre 3 : A la maison  
  
La calèche franchit lentement la lourde porte de fer surmonté par des sangliers ailés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, les protections commençaient ici. S'ils avaient put passer sans problème c'est que Poudlard les avait accepté. Le survivant sentit son c?ur se serrer en reconnaissant les deux personnes qui les attendaient sur le perron, deux hommes de même taille, aux cheveux aile de corbeau, l'un fut son professeur de potion l'autre son parrain, Severus Snape et Sirius Black. Tout deux se haïssaient depuis leur année d'étude et pourtant, ce soir, ils étaient ensemble pour attendre de parfait inconnu dont dépendait la protection de Poudlard. L'attelage s'arrêta et Harry remonta un peu plus sa capuche, et suivit les autres.  
  
Se : Vous êtes les pilotes de Gundam ?  
  
01 : Exact.  
  
Si : Suivez nous, le directeur vous attend.  
  
Sirius et Severus menèrent les G-boys devant la gargouille, donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans le bureau directorial. Rien n'avait changé, mais Harry fut frapper pas Dumbledore, celui-ci avait l'air d'un vieillard près à se rompre au moindre coup de vent.  
  
A D : Je suis ravi de vous accueillir messieurs, asseyez vous je vous prit. Je pense que vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes ici. Et bien sachez que le monde de la magie est le joug d'un mage noir très puissant et cruel nommé Voldemort. Il inspire dans de crainte que beaucoup on simplement de prononcer son nom. Nous avions réussit à contrer quelques une de ces actions, mais Voldemort c'est associer à un ennemi dont nous ignorons tout ; l'armée Zodiaque, plus connu sous nom de OZ. Et c'est là que vous entrer en action messieurs.  
  
01 : Qu'attendais vous de nous exactement ?  
  
A D : Que vous nous protégiez des attaques de ces hommes. Poudlard est protégé contre les sorciers mais non contre des soldats. Et si possible entraîner les élèves de 7° années à la défense moldue.  
  
04 : Ont-ils des complices dans l'école ?  
  
A D : Hélas oui, il y a dans l'école des futurs mangemorts. Et depuis le départ de leur chef respectif les griffondor et les serpentard se battent pour un rien.  
  
02 : Leur chef ?  
  
A D : Harry Potter et drago Malfoy, sans le savoir ils étaient respectivement les princes de griffondor et serpentard. Au début de sa cinquième année Harry a été victime d'une erreur judiciaire mais il a disparut avant que nous l'apprenions. Quand cela fut fait drago est partit à sa recherche pour le retrouver. Nul ne sait pourquoi d'ailleurs, ces deux là se détester.  
  
05 : Il va falloir surveillé de près ces griffondors et Serpentard.  
  
A D : C'es exact, le mieux est de vous répartir dans les différentes maisons, si cela vous convient la choipeau s'en chargera.  
  
02 : C'est quoi le choipeau ?  
  
A D : C'est un objet magique qui choisit selon votre caractère dans quelle maison vous irez. Commençons voulez vous ?  
  
Quatre se porta volontaire, Dumbledore mit le vieux chapeau sur sa tête et quelque instant plus tard celui-ci cria « POUFSOUFFLE ». Puis vint Trowa et Wufei qui furent placer à « SERDAIGLE », Duo s'avança à contre c?ur vers cette chose toute rapiécé qui les séparait, après réflexion le choipeau décida « SERPENTARD ». Harry savait que se serait de bientôt son tour, et il n'avait aucune envie d'à nouveau être réparti à griffondor.  
  
06 : Il voudrait mieux que l'un d'entre nous ne soit pas répartie pour pouvoir agir à sa guise. Oui bonne diversion Harry.  
  
01 : Bonne idée, je m'en occupe.  
  
06 : Perdu. Lentement Harry s'avance vers le choipeau et le ceint.  
  
« Oh mais que vois je, le fils prodigue de Poudlard est de retour. Je vois que tu as changé, Serpentard te convient toujours autant, mais je ne reviendrais sur ma décision d'il y a trois ans. GRIFFONDOR ! »  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur se serrer, ainsi jamais il n'y échapperait. Albus Dumbledore allait prendre la parole quand un chant résonna à l'extérieur. Un chant d'une telle beauté que les G-boys ne purent bouger, de peur que ce son si mélodieux disparaisse. Le survivant sentie les troubles de son c?ur le quitter. Il connaissait ce chant, celui-ci lui avait rendu espoir dans les instant les plus noir de sa vie. Et puis Il entra, oiseau de feu immortel, le phénix symbole de renaissance perpétuelle. Fumseck fit plusieurs cercles au dessus des garçons puis vint se l'épaule d'Harry et finis son chant en dernier trémolo. Albus contempla étonné le jeune garçon, le seul dont on ne voyait pas son visage. Quand il avait prit la parole un frisson lui avait parcourus l'échine, cette voix lui avait semblé si familière. Fumseck s'envola de nouveau et se posa sur sa tête, et avec ses serres il tira la capuche vers l'arrière. Harry tenta de la retenir, puis finalement abandonna et fit confiance au phénix.  
  
Albus regarda étonné le comportement de son oiseau, puis il découvrit le visage de l'inconnu. Le silence fut total dans le bureau, le vieil homme contempla avec émerveillement l'adolescent devant lui. Deux yeux vert émeraude autrefois dissimulé par des lunettes rondes, une mince cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, de lisse cheveux d'un noir profond tombant jusqu'au épaules. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joue du directeur sans qu'il fasse quoi que se soit pour les retenir.  
  
A D : Oh Harry mon petit tu es vivant.  
  
???: Harry ? Potter ?  
  
Harry sursauta et sa retourna vers Sirius et Snape, il les avait complètement oublier. Sirius se dirigea les bras ouvert vers son filleul mais celui-ci recula. Il était hors de question que tout redevienne comme avant, comme si ces presque trois années d'exil n'avaient jamais existé. Ils l'avaient renier, abandonner, Harry n'était pas prêt à leur pardonner si facilement.  
  
06 : Nous avons tous été répartis, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous nous montriez nos appartements ainsi que ceux d'Heero pour que nous décidions comment agir. Après tout nous sommes là pour ça et les élèves arrivent demain.  
  
Sa voix avait été froide, distante, tranchante. Sirius resta là les yeux grands ouverts, puis lentement il se détourna et quitta les lieux comprenant qu'Harry ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi vite. Severus le suivit.  
  
A D : Très bien vous aurez une chambre individuelle dans sa chaque maison. Les elfes de maison vont vous conduire, le dîner sera servit dans une heure.  
  
Les gundam boys quittèrent le directeur, voyant qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler ils repoussèrent les questions qui leur brûler les lèvres. Ils suivirent les elfes de maison qui leur donnèrent à chacun une carte de Poudlard. Harry déclina l'offre et partit seul vers la tour des griffondors, il donna le mot de passe et entra. Là non plus rien n'avait changé, toujours les couleurs rouge et or, les mêmes tables, les mêmes fauteuils. Harry pénétra dans sa chambre et resta figé. Hedwige était là, sur son perchoir. Elle hulula joyeusement et vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Le griffondor caressa ses plumes blanches et entra un peu plus. Il y avait une table de travail, un fauteuil devant la cheminée et une bibliothèque sur un des murs. Deux portes au fond de la pièce donnant sur la salle d'eau et sur la chambre elle-même. Harry poussa cette dernière, des larmes pointèrent à ses yeux, sur lit, sa vieille malle l'attendait. Il l'ouvrit lentement, et retira un à un ses vieux vêtement, ses anciennes robe de poudlard à l'effigie de griffondor, trop petite à présent. Son c?ur se sera quand il sentie un doux tissus sous doigts, comme de l'eau liquide, la cape d'invisibilité de son père et juste à coté la carte des maraudeurs. Et là, tout au fond, son album photos. Les larmes coulèrent à la vision de ses parents et il s'écroula sur son lit. Malgré toute la tristesse et la colère qu'il ressentait envers ses anciens amis, Harry ne put s'empêcher qu'il était revenu chez lui.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
Z'en pensez quoi ? Prochain chapitre : Comme avant ? N'y compter pas ! 


	4. Comme avant? N'y compter pas!

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : Harry Potter gundam wing  
  
Note : sniff aucun des perso ne n'appartiennent ils sont tous à leur créateur respectif.  
  
*pensé des persos*  
  
Réponses aux 10 reviews :  
  
Yunafab : oui tu as raison ce sont bien ces couples là. Quand Dray revient ? Euh bonne question.  
  
Lunicorne : Eh bien tu es partout toi, ça fait super plaisir ^__^  
  
Elfe : Harry fichue caractère il ressemble un peu au mien et j'ai très bon caractère non mais ! Nan je déconne merci pour ta review.  
  
céline.s : et oui il faut être patiente dans la vie et Dray devrais revenir d'ici un ou deux chapitres je sais pas trop encore.  
  
Tekissss : Oui se sera bien un Harry/Dray Harry ne sera pas trop trop rancunier mais bon il va pas pardonner tout de suite enfin je pense, seulement s'il est sage ! lol  
  
kalika : Voilà la suite écrite pendant un ennuyeux cours de philo.  
  
Yellow Submarine : Merci beaucoup, t'inquiète Dray revient bientôt.  
  
Diane23 : Vi pourquoi tu aimes pas ?  
  
crystal yuy : réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre  
  
mangafana : T'inquiète je vais pas laisser Wufy tout seul (Wufei : C'est Wufei Nahamy Tais toi ou tu finis tout seul W : dit plus rien)  
  
Comme avant ? N'y compter pas !  
  
Harry se ressaisit, il passa un pantalon de cuir noir et un débardeur blanc, il s'attacha les cheveux et partit rejoindre les autres à la grande salle. En chemin il croisa Duo.  
  
06 : Alors Duo comment sont tes appartements ?  
  
02 : Bin vert, un peu sombre et vert, très vert.  
  
06 : c'est normal chaque maison à une couleur assignée avec un symbole. Pour serpentard c'est le serpent et la couleur verte.  
  
02 : Et les autres ?  
  
06 : Griffondor le rouge, Serdaigle le bleu et Poufsouffle le jaune.  
  
02 : Et chaque maison à sa spécificité caractérielle c'est ça ? (Qu'est ce qu'il cause bien Duo)  
  
06 : Oui, Griffondor c'est le courage, Serpentard la ruse, Serdaigle la sagesse et Poufsouffle le goût du travail.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle où les professeurs et les autres étaient déjà à table. L'ambiance était tendu, Dumbledore avait sans doute annoncer le retour du survivant et son état d'esprit. Celui-ci s'assit et commença à manger sans parler à personne, jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme résonne en lui, et sous le regard étonné de tous il plongea sous la table. Une seconde plus tard les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas.  
  
????: Où est il ?  
  
A.D : Qui ça Sybille ?  
  
Sybille Trelaway : Potter voyons ! Je l'ai vue dans ma boule de cristal, cet enfant n'aurai jamais dut revenir, une fin tragique l'attend, une mort foudroyante.  
  
06 : *Elle elle m'a pas manquer avec ses prédiction !*  
  
Macgonagall : Nous n'en doutons pas, Potter vient de sortir de table, en courant vite vous le rattraperai sûrement.  
  
S T : J'y vais de ce pas. Et elle sortit en criant des « Potter » à tout rompre dans les couloirs.  
  
02 : C'est qui cette folle ?  
  
04 : Duo !  
  
06 : Sybille Trelaway professeur de divination.  
  
05 : Elle prédit toujours ta mort ?  
  
06 : Oui !  
  
02 : Cool on a quand divination ?  
  
Tous : DUO !  
  
*~*~*  
  
Le lendemain après le petit déjeuner Harry entraîna les G-boys dans une salle connu de lui seule.  
  
06 : J'ai des choses à vous dire et vous, vous avez des questions je crois.  
  
01 : En effet, commence s'il y a des points à éclaircirent on te le dira.  
  
06 : Bien, alors que j'avais un an Voldemort est venu chez moi à Godric Hollow, dans l'intention de nous tuer. Mon père l'affronter en endormant à ma mère de s'enfuir avec moi, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Mon père fut tué, Voldemort a dit ma mère de me laisser mais elle a refusé et elle est morte à son tour. Et quand le mage noir m'a lancé le sortilège de mort il c'est passé quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu. Ma mère en tant que pratiquante de l'ancienne magie a mit sur moi une protection, enfin plutôt dans mon sang, grâce à son amour. Le sortilège a rebondis sur moi formant ma cicatrice et a touché Voldemort le rendant à l'état de chose incapable de survivre seul pendant 14ans. A cette époque beaucoup pensés qu'il était mort, c'est pour ça que je suis célèbre et que j'ai eu mon titre de survivant. A la mort de mes parents j'ai été confié à mon oncle et à ma tante qui détestent la magie. Je n'ai sut que j'étais un sorcier qu'à mes onze ans, un mois avant que je rentre à Poudlard. Chaque année d'étude j'ai affronté Voldemort sous diverses formes, à part les troisième où j'ai rencontrer mon parrain et Remus Lupin, des amis de mes parents. En début de ma cinquième année je suis tombé dans un piège tendu par les mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort, et tout le monde m'a crut coupable du meurtre.  
  
*Enfin nous pas tout le monde* Harry se rappela deux yeux gris bleu qui avait croisé les sine avant qu'il ne parte, deux yeux rempli de confiance semblant dire moi je te crois.  
  
Il voulait m'envoyer à Azkaban la prison des sorciers alors je me suis enfuie, la suite vous la connaissez. Le silence plana quand le survivant eu finis son récit, chacun d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Cet adolescent qu'ils connaissaient depuis presque trois ans semblait soudain être un étranger. Ils s'aperçurent qu'en fait ils ne connaissaient d'Harry que ce que celui-ci avait bien voulu leur laisser voir.  
  
02 : Et dire que je connais un mec mondialement connu et que le savais même pas.  
  
01 05 : Duo no baka !  
  
Quatre remercia intérieurement Duo, il savait toujours détendre l'atmosphère. Quand les garçons quittèrent la pièce ils furent accueillit par une magnifique chouette blanche tenant, une lettre dans son bec, qui se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry qui la lut immédiatement.  
  
06 : Le directeur veut nous voir pour nous prêter des manuels scolaires et des baguettes.  
  
02 : des baguettes ? Magiques ? Comme la tienne ?  
  
06 : Oui Duo comme la mienne.  
  
04 : Mais nous nous ne sommes pas sorciers.  
  
06 : Vous avez forcement un peu de magie en vous sinon jamais vous n'auriez put arrivé ici.  
  
??: C'est tout à fait exacte Harry.  
  
06 : Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
A D : Vous auriez dut tous les cinq faire vos études à Poudlard mais le professeur J m'a écrit m'informant que vous aviez était choisi pour être les pilotes de gundam et que vous ne pouviez venir.  
  
01 : J ?  
  
A D : Oui J est un cracmol.  
  
06 : Un sorcier qui n'a presque pas de pouvoir magique ou pas du tout mais qui est né dans une famille de sorciers.  
  
A D : Exactement, maintenant suivez moi.  
  
Le directeur les conduisit dans une immense pièce juste à coté de la bibliothèque. Des manuels de toutes les matières et de toutes les années étaient entassées sur des étagères. Sur le mur opposé deux grandes armoires se dressaient remplis de diverses baguettes de différentes tailles. Albus leur donna à chacun plusieurs manuels.  
  
A D : Vous ne suivrez que les matières principales : Défence contre les forces du mal, potion, métamorphose et enchantement. Voilà vos emploi du temps avec vos cours à donner : le lundi après midi avec les 7° année de Serdaigle, le mardi avec ceux de Serpentard, le jeudi les Poufsouffle et le vendredi les Griffondor. A vous de répartir la tache comme bon vous semble. Et maintenant passons aux baguettes, elles ne sont pas tout à fait comme la tienne Harry, elle s'adapte aux sorciers. Tenez celle-ci devrez vous aller.  
  
Lorsque chacun des garçons prirent leurs baguettes ils ressentirent une intense chaleur très agréable leur parcourir les veines.  
  
A D : Bien vous devriez aller vous changer les élèves arriveront d'ici une demi-heure.  
  
Etonné Harry regarda sa montre, le temps avait passé trop vite à ses yeux, beaucoup trop vite.  
  
Les G-boys étaient dans la petite salle attenante à la grande salle, les minutes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit enfin leur permettant d'entrer.  
  
A D : Chers élèves cette année sera particulièrement dur, en effet cet été Voldemort s'est associé à une organisation militaire moldue. Dans le but de vous apprendre à vous défendre six jeunes gens ont été engagés. Cinq d'entre eux suivrons les cours avec les septièmes années. Voici Heero Yui, il assurera la sécurité de Poudlard et ses alentour, Duo Maxwell assurera la sécurité des Serpentard, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang celle des Serdaigle, Quatre Raberba Winner celle des Poufsouffle et Harry Potter celle des Griffondor. Maintenant bon appétit à tous.  
  
Mais presque aucun élève ne toucha à son assiette, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur la petite table à coté de celle des professeurs où les six soldats étaient en grande discussion. Mais c'est le 6° que tous fixèrent, celui à la cicatrice sur le front : Harry Potter. Les pilotes de gundam se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif. Ron et Hermione se levèrent et rejoignirent Harry dans la salle commune de griffondor.  
  
R : Harry !!  
  
06 : Ronald Hermione.  
  
H : Oh Harry comme je suis contente de te revoir. Elle le serra dans ses bras mais le lâcha bien vite en voyant que celui-ci restait de marbre.  
  
R : Euh, et bien qu'as-tu fais pendant ces années ?  
  
06 : Rien maintenant excusez moi je vais me coucher. Et il les planta là.  
  
R : Je crois qu'il est en colère Mionne.  
  
H : C'était prévisible, nous étions les seules à qui il a permis de rentrer dans sa bulle. Et nous ne l'avons pas crut il y a presque trois ans.  
  
Et c'est le c?ur lourd que tout deux allèrent dormir.  
  
Prochain chapitre : Amour et combat. 


	5. Amour et combat

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base: Harry Potter 4 1er tome et gundam wing  
  
Note : sniff sont pas à moi.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Shinji : merci beaucoup Drago ? Je crois je te chapitre te fera plaisir alors.  
  
Kalika : ravie que cela te plaise autant  
  
Elfe : en gros tu voudrais un lemon ? bin peut être je verrais  
  
YunaFab : J'ai pris cela sur un site car je n'étais pas sur.  
  
crystal yuy : oui j'ai rectifier l'erreur merci pour les couple se sera Harry/Dray 01/02 03/04 et 05 j'hésite entre ginny et Cho  
  
Kalika : euh tu sais j'en ai 8heures par semaine alors ça me suffit  
  
celine.s : merci pour ta review et merde pour tes contrôles  
  
Chapitre 5 : Amour et combat  
  
Harry sortit las de son cours de DCFM, son parrain lui avait lancé des regards de chien battu pendant une heure, les griffondors l'avait regardé comme s'il était une bête de cirque et les serpentard avec haine et dégoût, mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment d'avant, heureusement que Duo était là sinon il aurait explosé. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit la matinée finir. Cet après midi il devait accompagner Heero et duo en repérage pendant que les trois autres s'occupaient du cours de l'après midi. Harry partit rejoindre les autres pilotes pour déjeuner sans plus s'occuper du c?ur meurtri de son parrain.  
  
*****chambre de Severus  
  
- Pas un regard Sev, rien comme si j'étais un professeur comme les autres.  
  
- Tu ne l'as pas crut Sirius.  
  
- Je sais mais j'ai eu si peur, peur que cela recommence comme avec Peter.  
  
Sirius éclate en sanglot cachant son visage dans ses mains. Snape hésita un moment puis prit son ex-ennemi dans ses bras, le berçant lentement. Sirius se cala contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
- Qu'est ce que je faire s'il me pardonne pas ? Il me reste que lui, je suis tout seul.  
  
- ....Non....Moi.....Moi je suis là. Et...Et je te laisserai pas, jamais.  
  
Sirius releva ses yeux encore brillant de larmes vers Severus, celui-ci fuyait son regard et avait prit une belle teinte vermillon. L'étoile du chien prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.  
  
- Que veux tu dire Sec ?  
  
- Je ....Je.... Severus envoya se faire foutre sa timidité (si si je vous assure il est timide mais il le montre pas) et son image de glaçon, on lui avait toujours enseignait que quand on se savait pas quoi dire il faut agir. Alors Severus agit. Il plaqua Sirius contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Siri d'abord étonné répondit bien vite. Lorsque l'air commença à leurs manqué ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillant.  
  
- Cela a-t-il répondu à ta question ?  
  
- Je pense que oui. Et tout deux repartirent en apnée.  
  
*****  
  
Duo commençait en avoir marre, pendant deux heures Harry leur avait montré tous les passages secret du château qu'il connaissait,et ça en faisait pas mal, ensuite ils avaient passé presque une heure à marcher dans le par cet le tout sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangé. Et maintenant par-dessus le marché Mister Perfect Soldier voulait visiter la forêt interdite ! Trop c'est trop !  
  
- Je te préviens Heero si tu vas dans cette forêt c'est sans moi !  
  
- Duo on doit repérer.  
  
- Repérer quoi Heero ? Des licornes ? Des garous ? Des lutins ? Si c'est ça que tu veux repérer vas y, mais croit moi tu ne trouvera pas d'ozzis là dedans ! Alors je me casse !  
  
- On est en mission baka.  
  
- Ah ouais, j'ai pas vu escapade en forêt avec créature dangereuse dans l'ordre de mission.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?  
  
- Ce qui m'arrive c'est que j'en marre Heero ! Marre des baka, des omae o korosu, des t'as gueule, marre, marre, marre et surtout marre du Perfect Soldier qui considère ses coéquipiers comme de la merde. J'suis humain Heero je suis pas une putain de machine comme toi !  
  
Duo partit laissant Heero complètement abasourdit, celui-ci ressentait une légère douleur au c?ur après se que Duo venait de lui balancé sans qu'il s'explique vraiment pourquoi.  
  
- Tu devrais le rattraper.  
  
Heero se retourna vers Harry qu'il avait oublié, il lui lança un de ces célèbre regard de la mort made Heero et partit à la poursuite du natté.  
  
Le survivant s'assit au bord du lac, contemplant le soleil se couchait faisant prendre à l'eau une douce couleur orangé. La forêt l'appelait, il avait poursuivit l'apprentissage de la magie pendant son exil et il avait réussit à devenir un animagi. Mais il l'avait rarement utilisé, finalement poussé par son instinct il se transforma, d'abord les pattes arrière puis avant, son corps se recouvrit d'une douce fourrure noire. Une fois la métamorphose accomplie la panthère bondit vers le lieu qui l'appelait. Pendant ce qui sembla des heures des heures le prédateur bondit d'arbre en arbre, courant à gauche à droite jusqu'à se qu'une légère douleur le fit s'arrêter. Une douleur venant de son front où aurait dut se trouver sa cicatrice s'il avait eu forme humaine. Prit d'un affreux pressentiment Harry courra ventre à terre vers le château. Celui-ci était attaqué. Pendant que ses amis s'occupaient des ozzis, les professeurs et les septièmes années attaquaient les mangemorts. Harry reprit forme humaine et s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres quand Il le vit : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le survivant sentie toue sa haine contre cet hommes remontée et une aura rouge sang l'entoura, sa magie à l'état pu tourbillonnait autour de lui. Les combat cessa au alentour, tous hypnotisé par sa puissance. Son regard d'émeraude croisa deux yeux rouges remplient d'étonnement.  
  
- Harry Potter.  
  
- Tu sembles surprit de me voir Tom.  
  
- Tu devrais être mort.  
  
- Oui comme aussi mort que les 4 autres fois où l'on c'est rencontré.  
  
- Doloris !  
  
- Protego ! Reflecto ! (Invention de ma part)  
  
Voldemort poussa un cri de rage en évitant son sort qui lui revenait. Voyant ces mangemorts pour la plupart immobilisé il transplana devant le regard furieux d'Harry, ses serviteurs le suivirent immédiatement. Sirius se précipita vers son filleul.  
  
- Harry ça va ?  
  
- Oui et les autres ?  
  
- Il y a quelques blessure légère mais rien d'autre.  
  
L'aura qui l'entourait disparut subitement et Harry vacilla. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta vers l'infirmerie.  
  
- Que ce passe t-il Sirius ?  
  
- Il a utilisé sa magie à l'état pure, il est épuisé.  
  
- Je vois, couche le là je m'en occupe.  
  
Mme Pomfresh fit boire à Harry plusieurs potions et il s'endormit sous le regard protecteur de son parrain. Sirius était en train de caressait de l'enfant quand la porte sur les G-boys.  
  
02 : Comment va-t-il ?  
  
- Bien il a utilisait beaucoup d'énergie mais un peu de repos et cela disparaîtra.  
  
02 : Veillez sur lui Prof on repassera plus tard. Bonjour professeur Snape ;  
  
Une fois les pilotes sortit Severus se jeta sur Sirius pour l'embrasser.  
  
- Espèce d'idiot ne me fait plus jamais le coup de disparaître après une bataille sans me donner signe de vie.  
  
- Tu étais inquiet ?  
  
- Mais bien sur voyons !  
  
- Désolé Sev.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave mais ne recommence plus. Comment va-t-il ?  
  
- ça va il est fatigué c'est tout.  
  
- Et toi aussi vient te coucher Sirius il ne craint plus rien.  
  
Sirius hésita un instant puis suivit son amant vers leur chambre.  
  
*****  
  
04 : Duo tu ne devrais pas.  
  
02 : Allez kit Kat.  
  
04 : Il va peut être pas apprécié. Trop tard !  
  
02 : SHINIGAMI LIVES !! Duo venait de sauter sur Harry pour le réveiller.  
  
- Duo no baka.  
  
02 : Regarde tu es dans le journal et nous aussi. Duo lui tendit la gazette du sorcier qu'Harry ouvrit précipitamment.  
  
Le Survivant de retour à Poudlard. Depuis la rentrée Harry Potter est de retour à Poudlard. Il est arrivé avec cinq garçons de 17ansque l'on nomme pilote de gundam. Ils sont spécialisés dans l'art du combat moldu. Tout les six sont chargé de la sécurité de Poudlard face aux nouveaux alliés de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le- nom. Les élèves et les professeurs ont d'ailleurs put s'apercevoir de leur talent hier soir. En effet le seigneur des ténèbres a attaqué Poudlard avec ses mangemorts et des soldats moldus. Grâce à la rapidité de réaction des professeurs et des pilotes aucun mort n'a été à déploré. Complément page 4.  
  
- Rha maudit journaliste. Maintenant tout le monde est au courant.  
  
01 : Nous avons eu l'autorisation de ramené les gundam, toi reste là on s'occupe du Wizard.  
  
- Merci Heero.  
  
*****  
  
Cordillère des andes.  
  
Un adolescent marche vers un petit village situé près du sommet d'une montagne, ses cheveux blond presque blanc, ses yeux gris sont pointé sur la chouette qui se dirige vers lui. Il paye le rapace et ouvre la gazette du sorcier. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement en lisant le titre : Le survivant est de retour à Poudlard. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux d'habitude froids pétillèrent de joie.  
  
- Imbécile va !  
  
Sa voix était amusée et tendre. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il le cherchait partout dans le monde et Monsieur rentrait comme une fleur à Poudlard. Le c?ur enfin libérait du poids qui l'oppressé depuis deux ans Drago Malfoy transplana chez lui. Dès qu'il fut arrivé un elfe de maison se présenta devant lui, Drago lui donna ses ordres et partit prendre un bon bain chaud. Lors de sa cinquième année Drago avait eu une dispute avec son père au sujet de la marque. Drago avait donc quitté la demeure familiale et s'était installé dans le manoir que son grand-père lui avait donné avec sa fortune comme héritage. Au cour de ces deux années d'errance il avait appris de nombreuse chose dont l'animagi et le transplanage qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement. Après un bain chaud et une bonne nuit de sommeil il fit sa valise et partit pour pré-au-lard, où il se dirigea vers Poudlard. Il était au alentour de midi, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur Drago, pantalon de cuir noir, chemise blanche et c ape noir en satin, il était magnifique. Ses yeux gris croisèrent deux yeux émeraude, ils s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Tout autour d'eux disparut, il n'y avait plus que eux deux, les retrouvaille de deux ennemis, mais étaient ils toujours ennemis ?  
  
Alors ce là vous à plus ? Prochain chapitre le retour du dragon d'argent. 


	6. cupidon frappe

Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41@aol.com)  
  
Base: Harry Potter 1à4 gundam wing  
  
Note: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
  
L'arrivée du dragon d'argent  
Ou  
Cupidon frappe à Poudlard.  
  
Un message sembla passer entre eux et quand Drago quitta la grande salle Harry le suivit sans hésiter. Dray continua vers les étages et entra dans une pièce dissimulée derrière un pan de mur amovible, Harry arriva quelques secondes ensuite. Et maintenant ? Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire, cela leur avaient parut naturel de se s'isoler, seul, ensemble. Sentant la tension monté Drago prit la parole.  
  
- Je le savais.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Que tu étais innocent.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Je les lus dans tes yeux. Tu peux cacher toute tes émotions, rendre ton visage impénétrable, mais tes yeux eux ne mentent pas. Tu m'as cherché.  
Ce n'était une question, juste une contestation.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- J'ai besoin de toi.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai besoin de toi, au point d'avoir trahis mon père, au point d'avoir refusé la marque pour toi.  
  
Drago redressa ses manches et montra à Harry ses avant bras d'un blanc laiteux, sans aucune marque ne venant en gâcher leur beauté. Le griffondor s'approcha et posa ses mains chaudes sur la peau fraîche de Drago, leurs yeux se fixèrent et leurs visages se frôlèrent, et finalement leurs lèvres se joignirent. Le baiser fut hésitant, timide, puis les langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser devint de feu. Harry rompit ce baiser et regarda le blond à la recherche d'une réponse.  
  
- cesse de réfléchir.  
  
Harry l'écouta, il ferma son esprit à toute ses pensées et laissa son corps appréciait le poids du propre corps de Drago contre le sien. Sa bouche contre la sienne, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses propres doigts caressant avec délice les cheveux du serpentard. Les formes de leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement chacun trouvant sa place contre l'autre, deux c?urs battant à l'unisson, deux corps, une seule âme. Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard qu'ils se séparèrent, Harry retournant dans ses appartements et Drago devant aller voir le directeur pour reprendre sa scolarité. Allongé sur son lit, seul toutes les questions d'Harry resurgirent.  
  
Pov Harry  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Et moi pourquoi ai-je réagit comme ça ? On s'est embrassé, oh bon sens on s'est embrassait. Pendant cinq ans je l'ai détesté alors pourquoi j'ai ressentit cette chaleur m'envahir quand j'ai croisé son regard ? Et d'où vient cette étrange impression que j'ai ressentit quand il m'a embrassait, l'impression d'être enfin complet. Se sont ses yeux, il brillait tellement, avec une flamme d'amour dedans. D'amour ? Est-ce cela ? Il m'aime ? Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais il ne m'aurai pas embrassé s'il ne m'aimait pas, non ? Oui mais d'un coté c'est Malfoy, même s'il a changé on ne sait jamais. Et moi qu'est ce que je ressent pour lui ? Est-ce que je l'aime ? Rha c'est pas vrai pourquoi faut il toujours que ma vie soit compliqué ? Bon le mieux c'est de parler avec Drago, ouais tu vas faire ça Harry, maintenant dodo. Quoi que si on discute comme on l'a fait y à quelques minutes on va pas beaucoup avancer.  
  
Harry sentit ses joues s'empourpraient au souvenir du baiser enflammé qu'ils avaient échanger, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Les G-boy arrivèrent dans leur dernière planque dans la soirée, ils décidèrent d'y rester cette nuit pour repartir demain matin. La planque possédait trois chambres, et comme une chose naturelle, Wufei se dirigea vers la plus petite des trois, laissant les quatre pilotes ensemble par habitude. Heero saisit cette occasion pour avoir une discussion avec Duo, discussion qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir plus tôt à cause de l'attaque.  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Oui Hee-chan ?  
  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi pendant notre ronde ?  
  
- ... Rien, ça va mieux maintenant. Cela ne remettra pas en cause notre mission.  
  
- Mais putain Duo j'en ai rien à foutre de cette foutue mission, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète ! (excusez son langage mais il est en colère)  
  
- ... Merci mais je vais bien Heero. Et pour le prouver il lui fit un magnifique sourire.  
  
- Arrête Duo ! Je sais parfaitement que ce sourire est faux, je sais très bien que cela n'est qu'un masque pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas. N'est ce pas contradictoire, plus tu es triste plus tu souris.  
  
Duo regarda Heero avec de grands yeux, il l'avait percé à jour, il savait qu'il ne faisait que jouer un rôle, Heero Yui, celui qu'on n'arrivait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait, le plus froid des cinq, Iceberg man était celui qui le comprenait le mieux.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Comment je sais ? Tu as toujours une petite lueur de tristesse dans les yeux même quand tu souris. Harry a raison tu sais, on peut tout savoir d'une personne en regardant ses yeux. Maintenant Duo-kun dit moi ce qui ne va pas.  
  
- ...... J'ai peur. Cette mission me fait peur. Ces hommes me font peur. Quand je suis dans mon gundam affrontant des Léo, ou en infiltration dans une base je ne ressens aucune peur, parce que c'est un élément que je connais, j'ai été entraîné pour les affronter. Mais ces hommes avec leur magie je ne connais pas leur point faible, je sais qu'ils peuvent mourir comme n'importe quel humain, mais leur magie me fait peur, je ne peux rien faire contre elle. J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque de l'orphelinat, tout brûle et ne peux que regarder impuissant.  
  
- C'est normal d'avoir peur, je te protégerai.  
  
- Idiot. Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, c'est pour Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Harry même s'il sait se défendre, et pour toi. Je suis habitué à se que tu t'explose avec le wing et que tu revienne juste avec une jambe cassé, mais là, il suffit d'un sort et tu ne reviendras plus, jamais plus.  
  
- ..... Moi aussi j'ai eu peur cette après midi.  
  
- Le soldat parfait ressent de la peur maintenant ?  
  
- Hai, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Peur ne plus jamais te voir sourire, peur ne plus jamais t'entendre m'appeler Hee-chan avec cette touche de tendresse que toi seule sais donné à se surnom, peur de te perdre. Tellement peur.  
  
Prit d'une impulsion Heero prit Duo dans ses bras et le serra fort, très fort, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître. Tout deux étaient en larmes, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient enfin ouverts leurs c?urs.  
  
- Ai shiteru Duo-kun.  
  
- I love you Hee-chan.  
  
Leur baiser fut doux, tender aussi léger qu'une plume. Un baiser entre deux anges, qui venait d'apprendre se qu'être un signifiait. Plus tard dans la nuit, son ange endormit contre lui Heero se demandait comment ce bel ange pouvait l'aimer lui, le soldat parfait, un assassin.  
  
- Toi qu'on surnomme l'assassin parfait tu es pourtant aussi pur qu'un ange, dors mon ange je veille sur toi.  
  
Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et le rejoignit au pays des rêves.  
  
Le lendemain c'est un Quatre avec un grand sourire qui les accueillit pour le petit déjeuner, et Heero maudit une fois de plus cette fichue empathie. Une fois l'estomac remplie chacun prit son gundam, 01 et 02 portant le Wizard, ils les dissimulèrent dans une immense salle secrètent dans le château donnant directement sur le parc de Poudlard.  
  
- c'est vraiment pratique ce château y a des passages secrets partout.  
  
- c'est exact Monsieur Maxwell, moi-même ne les connais pas tous.  
  
- Mr le directeur que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Oh rien de très grave Mr Yui. Mr Raberba Winner j'ai trouver une chose étrange sur votre famille.  
  
- Vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms. De quoi s'agit il ?  
  
- Il semblerait que vous possédiez du sang de vélane en vous.  
  
- vélane ?  
  
- Se sont des créatures magiques d'une grande beauté, qui se serve de leur beauté pour séduire leur victime.  
  
- Euh ça veux dire que Quat-chan va draguait tout se qui bouge pour ensuite les dévorer ?  
  
- Non Duo, comme Quatre est à moitié Vélane cela n'arrivera pas, mais l'année de la majorité du vélane, c'est-à-dire vers dix sept, celui-ci se choisit son compagnon.  
  
- Compagnon ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
- et bien c'est simple Quatre, l'approche de la période de reproduction des vélane arrivant, tu vas te mettre à ressentir une odeur très particulière qui appartiendra à ton compagnon. Le compagnon est la personne qui te correspond le mieux, quand un vélane s'unit c'est pour la vie, il devient extrenement protecteur envers son compagnon et devient très possessif. Cette personne peut aussi bien être un homme ou une femme, le sexe n'a aucune importance.  
  
Quatre ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à cette dernière remarque. Un vélane ? Il devrait donc bientôt choisir son compagnon ? Bien cela ne lui faisait pas peur, il savait tout au fond de lui, qu'une seule personne lui correspondait, et cette personne n'était autre que son clown triste aux yeux verts.  
  
- Et bien je sens qu'on va bientôt s'amuser, voir Quat-chan draguait moi je veux pas manquer ça.  
  
- DUO NO BAKA !  
  
Trowa regarda tendrement son ange blond poursuivre le natté, une créature magique, cela correspondait parfaitement à Quatre, il était un ange pour lui. Un ange qui allait bientôt lui échapper alors qu'il ne lui appartenait pas encore. Trowa ne pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux, jaloux de celui ou celle qui aurait droit au si beau sourire de l'empathe, le clown triste soupira sans s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'il serait cette personne.  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Prochain chapitre : Harry et Drago auront leur discussion et Quatre commencera sa séduction. 


	7. Quatre séduit

Auteur : Et oui me voilà de retour.

**Chapitre 7 : Quatre le vélane. **

Quatre se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là, il se sentait merveilleusement bien, après un bonne douche il se rendit dans la grande salle, mais là, son beau réveil se voilà. Sans qu'il ne se l'explique, tous les regards se retournaient sur son passage. Notre ange ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et d'accélérer le pas. Il s'assit à sa table avec ses amis, soulagé ne pas à avoir à partager celle de sa maison.

Duo : Ça va kiti-cat ? T'es tout rouge.

Quatre : Oui Duo, c'est juste le regard des autres qui me gène. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'arrêtent pas de me regarder.

Duo : 'faut dire que t'es très attractif aujourd'hui, Quat-chan.

Quatre : Hein ?

Duo : Sûr je serai pas aussi dingue d'Heero je te sauterai dessus.

Quatre : Maismaismaismaismais.

Trowa : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sûrement ton sang de vélane qui ressort.

Wufei : Alors Winner as-tu déjà trouvé ton compagnon ?

Quatre atteint une couleur insoupçonnée de rouge, pouvant rivaliser avec un phare breton. Il acquiesça rapidement de la tête, oui il l'avait trouvé. Mais ça n'étais pas plutôt le contraire ? Après tout c'était le clown triste qui lui était quasiment tombé du ciel dans le désert de Sahara, seul et blessé. Dès que le blond avait croisé son regard émeraude de celui qui est aujourd'hui son compagnon d'arme, il avait su qu'il serait sien un jour.

Heero le sortit de ses pensées en leur rappelant que les cours allaient commencer. La matinée se passa calmement, puis vint le déjeuner. Ils se dirigèrent tout les cinq vers la grande salle quand une jeune fille les interpella. Elle prit Trowa à part, le tirant par la main, lui posant une question en rougissant. Quatre vit rouge, cette greluche osais poser la main sur SON Trowa et lui demandait en plus de sortir avec lui ?

Hors de lui, il attira le brun derrière lui et se plaça face à la fille.

Quatre : Trowa est à moi, ne le touche pas.

Sa voix n'aurait pas pu être plus haineuse. Terroriser elle s'enfuit en courant. Réalisant son geste Quatre partit en courant à son tour, mort de honte. Trowa se mit à sa poursuite et le trouva dans sa chambre chez les Poufsouffle.

Trowa : Quatre ?

Quatre : Je suis désolé Trowa, j'ai agi comme si tu m'appartenais, mais quand je l'ai vu mettre sa main sur toi, cela m'a mis hors de moi.

Trowa : Ça ne me dérange pas.

Quatre : Quoi ?

Trowa : Que tu fasses comme si je t'appartenais. En fait j'adorais t'appartenir.

Le petit blond s'approcha doucement du brun et lui murmura juste avant de l'embrasser : Tu m'appartient alors, pour toujours.

attention lemon si vous n'aimez pas, allez directement aux prochaines étoiles

Quatre poussa lentement son compagnon pour l'allonger sur lit, il débouta lentement sa chemise, parsemant son cou de multiples baisers. Trowa laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et déshabilla à son tour son ange. Tout deux se retrouvèrent bien vite en boxer, avide de désir longtemps contenu. Le brun se laissait faire, trop enivré par les sensations, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir ; il avait l'impression que les mains et la bouche de son amant étaient partout à la fois. Il lâcha un gémissement quand Quatre les débarrassa de leur boxer que leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Trowa se tendit quand il sentit un premier doigt s'insinuer en lui, mais son ange lui fit oublier la douleur par de savantes caresses sur son érection douloureuse pendant qu'ils insinuait deux autres doigts, le préparant ainsi à le recevoir en lui.

Enfin il le pénétra. Trowa étouffa un petit cri de douleur, son amant s'immobilisa, attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, puis lentement il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, tirant des gémissements à son compagnon, mais de plaisir cette fois. Les mouvements s'accélèrent, les respirations se firent difficile et bientôt, ce fut la jouissance, pour tout deux.

Quatre se retira et se pelota contre son homme.

fin du lemon

Trowa était sien à présent, dans tout les sens du terme et il ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Lentement les yeux encore plein d'étoiles, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Promis, le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite et Harry et Draco se parleront à cœurs ouvert.


End file.
